Suga's Birthday
by sisogeim
Summary: Happy Birthday Min Yoongi. Top!Jimin Btm!Yoongi. Minyoon #HappyBirthdaySuga


**Suga's Birthday**

 **By** Parkthestic

 **Pair** Jimin x Yoongi

Top!Jimin Btm!Yoongi

 **Genre** Romance

 **Rate** T

 **Boys x Boys. Yaoi.**

Min Yoongi baru saja memasuki studio miliknya dan tanpa sengaja menangkap objek suatu benda yang berada di atas mejanya. Segera namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dan mengambil benda yang tenyata adalah surat itu. Yoongi mendudukan bokongnya di kursi dan membaca tulisan yang berada di luar amplop.

 _From : Your handsome boyfriend, Park Jimin_  
 _To : My beloved Min Yoongi_

Yoongi terkekeh membacanya, kekasih bocahnya itu percaya diri sekali sih. Ya walaupun itu memang fakta tetapi Yoongi tidak mau mengakui itu. Namja bersurai hitam itu segera mengeluarkan surat yang berada di dalamnya, dan mulai membacanya.

 _09/03/2017_

 _Hai Min Yoongi aka Min Suga aka Agust D aka orang terswag sepanjang sejarah._  
 _Aku menulis yang terakhir agar kau senang._

 _It's your day, right?_  
 _Happy birthday hyungku sayang._

 _Berapa umurmu sekarang? 24? Entahlah aku tidak peduli. Hehehe bercanda._

 _Aku berharap semoga kau selalu sehat, karena melihatmu sakit membuat hatiku hancur._  
 _Semoga kau selalu bahagia, karena melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa dapat menghangatkan hatiku._  
 _Aku sedang tidak menggombal, aku serius dengan perkataanku._

 _Aku berterima kasih kepada tuhan, karena sudah menciptakan malaikat semanis dirimu. Karena kau, hidupku menjadi lebih cerah dari biasanya. Bukan berarti hidupku suram oke? Aku ini selalu bahagia asal kau tau._

 _Hmm, apalagi ya._

 _Aku menyayangimu, Min Yoongi._  
 _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?_  
 _Aku berjanji untuk selalu ada disisimu._  
 _Jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirimu, aku selalu bersedia untuk menjadi tempatmu bercerita, menjadi sandaranmu, menemanimu menghadapi setiap masalah yang ada, selalu menggenggam tanganmu, membantumu bangkit, dan berusaha membuatmu tersenyum._

 _Tetaplah menjadi Min Yoongi yang ku kenal, yang peduli dengan semuanya walaupun tidak pernah kau tunjukan secara gamblang. Min Yoongi yang ceria, Min Yoongi yang selalu ada untuk member bangtan, Min Yoongi yang selalu membuat ARMY bahagia, ya intinya tetaplah menjadi Min Yoongi. Jika kusebut satu-satu mungkin akan menjadi buku._

 _Hmm, aku tidak tau ingin menulis apalagi._

 _Ah iya, semoga keras kepalamu itu berkurang. Kalau aku menasihati hyung, tolong dengarkan. Kalau kusuruh istirahat, turuti. Kau tau aku khawatir dengan hyung kan? Itu tanda kalau aku sangat sayang padamu. Aku memang lebih muda dari hyung, tapi kan aku tidak mau kekasih ku kenapa-kenapa._

 _Yasudah sampai disini saja. Aku bingung ingin menulis apalagi._

 _Btw, jika kau mengira hadiahku adalah surat ini. Jawabannya adalah bukan. Datanglah ke studio dance sehabis membaca surat ini. Aku menunggumu disana._

 _Sekali lagi, happy birthday Min Yoongi._

 _Park Jimin yang katamu cheesy ini sangat mencintaimu._

Yoongi benar-benar dibuat tersenyum saat membacanya, pipinya merona sampai ketelinganya. Yoongi segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke studio dance mereka. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat kekasihnya sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

"Mana hadiahku?" Tagih Yoongi tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Diriku." Jawab namja dihadapannya, membuat Yoongi memutar malas bola matanya detik itu juga.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius."

Yoongi mendecak kesal, membuang-buang waktu saja pikirnya. Namja manis itu segera memutar badannya ingin kembali ke studionya.

Namun belum selangkah dia berjalan, badannya dibalik oleh namja tampan yang sedang bersamanya tadi. Sepersekon kemudian, dia merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirnya, apalagi kalau bukan bibir seksi milik Park Jimin yang malas untuk Yoongi akui. Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi lembut, yang mana membuatnya terbuai dan mulai menutup matanya serta membalas lumatan dibibirnya.

Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan berbicara di depan bibir Yoongi, menatap dalam tepat di manik milih Yoongi. "Happy birthday, Min Yoongi. Terima kasih telah terlahir di dunia. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi tersenyum manis, "aku juga mencintaimu Park Jimin."

"Ayo kita pulang ke dorm."

"Tadi kau bilang mau memberiku hadiah, mana?"

"Tunggu sampai di dorm."

"Yasudah kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pulang." Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin untuk segera pulang ke dorm mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di dorm, Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi untuk ke kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya.

"Kau mau hadiah dariku bukan?" Jimin menyunggingkan seringainya dan berbisik pelan di samping telinga Yoongi, "aku akan memberimu kehangatan di ranjang sepanjang malam." Jimin menggigit kecil telinga Yoongi, yang membuat namja manis itu menahan nafasnya.

"J-jimin tapi b-besok kita..."

"Shh, tolong jangan menolak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan kasar." Lirih Jimin sambil mengecup dan menjilati leher Yoongi.

Yoongi menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, sebelum mengangguk kecil, "Kalau besok aku susah jalan, akan kusalahkan dirimu."

Jimin menyeringai, mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara di depan bibir Yoongi, "tidak akan." Dan setelah itu Jimin langsung mencium bibir namja manis di hadapannya dengan lembut yang langsung dibalas oleh namja itu. Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jimin, "nghhh," melarikan jemarinya di rambut Jimin dan meremasnya saat ciuman mereka berubah menjadi liar. Jimin mengangkat sedikit tubuh Yoongi dan menutun agar kaki namja pucat tersebut melingkar dipinggangnya. Setelah itu Jimin membawa Yoongi ke tempat tidur tanpa melepas pagutan liar mereka.

Dan ruangan itupun dipenuhi dengan suara desahan dan juga geraman di dalam sama—dan jangan lupakan suara decitan ranjang yang sangat terdengar jelas.

 _Kkeut!_

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI YOONGI!** 😘😘 **cie nambah tua tapi nambah imut juga!**  
 **Aduh gue gak tau ini nulis apaan, pengen buat cerita aja gitu buat ultahnya Yoongi, terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita jadinya Jimin ngebuat surat gitu hahaha. And hope you guys love it!**

 **Once again, happy birthday Min Suga.**

 _Bonus!_

Jimin memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dipelukannya dan tersenyum lembut. Jemarinya mengelus pelan surai hitam Yoongi.

Ah, dia teringat untuk menulis sesuatu di akun mereka. Jimin mengarah tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang Yoongi untuk mengambil _handphone-_ nya di meja nakas. Memilih foto Yoongi saat mereka melakukan BTS Run 11 dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Setelah itu menaruh kembali _handphone-_ nya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Yoongi.

"Good night hyung, saranghae." Menanamkan ciuman lembut di kening Yoongi dan segera memejamkan matanya.

BTS_twt : _Yoonji-ya who is asleep, when you wake up, i'll give you a gift so hurry up and wake up! Happy birthday_  
 _#JIMIN_  
 _#HappyBirthdaySuga._

 _Real end!_


End file.
